The Car
by RayDayyx
Summary: Your car breaks down...u stumble upon a cottage...who owns it... none other than your first love. M RATED... by ELLIE her first story


It's been 5 years since high school, and a year since college, she was finally free, she was living her dream, the world's most beautiful model ever, and the #1 popstar in America. But something kept digging into her heart, something was missing. She was driving around away from the city and towards her cottage in the Lave Springs club. Her heart was aching since her major breakup with her last boyfriend, the night he broke her heart was the night she thought he was gonna propose. She went into depression for over a month, Taylor and Gabriella , her best friends, were so sad that they would always try to cheer her up but they failed and soon let it go. Gabriella was a house wife, her husband Ryan, her brother who took over the family business. Taylor who was a scientist, had been engaged since she re-met Chad at the school reunion, Chad was an NBA player like Troy. Oh Troy, he still looked the same just taller, more handsome, and broader. She smiled to herself. Sharpay Evans, was actually admitting to herself that she missed Troy. Sure they saw each other at the reunion, yes they danced together, shared a friendly kiss, but rumor had it that he was dating Sharpay's competition, Bianca Marshall, sure Bianca was pretty, but she wasn't as pretty as Sharpay is, Sharpay read in a magazine ,just the hour before she thought about getting out of the city, that everyone in Hollywood voted that she was the prettiest. She was happy about that but something was missing like LOVE. She sighed. And looked over at her legs, she was wearing a denim mini skirt that looked really good with her tan legs. She looked back towards the road until she saw something smoking from her hood. She pulled over and got out of her car. She propped the hood open and leaned over and checked the inside of the hood.

"Ugh! I have no idea what is wrong with my car. And I'm in the middle of no where." Sharpay exclaimed, she closed the hood. She walked over towards her car door, went in and took out her cell phone, she flipped it open. "Oh great no service too. What am I gonna do?!" She said. She turned around to her luck, there was a little ivy covered mansion looking cottage. _She was in the forest, so why not knock what could happen_, she thought. She walked over the nice made steps and up to the cottage's entrance. She knocked twice. After a minute the door opened.

"Yes?" A man appeared. He had blue eyes, brown shaggy hair that was cut above his eyes but was not too long, a broad body, a nice smile, and amazing features, and was shirtless. "How may I help you?" He looked up, his jaw dropped.

"Um yes… can you help me, my car broke down. And I really want to have it fixed and quickly." She said. The man closed his mouth and smiled. Sharpay thought she would melt.

"Uh… of course I'll help. Um…do I know you? You look so familiar." He said as he put his hand on his chin thinking.

"I don't think so. But you might have heard of me. My name is Sharpay Evans. I'm a famous popstar and model? Does that ring a bell?" She said as she smiled a radiant smile. The man looked her over. She was wearing a top that didn't help hide her cleavage, a nice mini skirt that showed off her legs, and her shoes made the outfit all better. He smiled to his self.

"Sharpay… Sharpay Evans?" He said, she nodded. "Well nice seeing you again. Last time I saw you was on a runway modeling for Calvin." She looked up at him to get a little more of a glimpse of him.

"OMG… Troy Bolton?" She exclaimed, happiness in her voice.

"The one and only." He said as he opened his arms for a hug. She quickly took it and hugged him tight.

"Nice seeing you again, and nice cottage. Just like mine, actually I was on my way to mine but my car, and yeah." She said as she let go of him.

"Yeah I can see that." He said with a laugh.

"So you gonna help or what?" She said, as he looked down at her boobs, they have grown a little firmer and a little bigger. Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head.

"Huh?" He said as he looked up at her.

"You helping me or what, or I can just walk to my cottage." Sharpay said.

"No I'll help." He said as he took his hand and entwined it with Sharpay's and walked with her down towards her car. A red corvette sports car. _Figures,_ Troy thought.

Troy propped the hood open. He went up the steps and took out a box from the shed in the backyard. When he came back he saw Sharpay drinking some water, he saw some drops fall from her lips and down onto her chest. She closed the bottle and wiped her lips by licking them seductively. She noticed Troy staring at her. She smiled. He walked down the steps towards her, he put down the box. He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"Uhuh, and wait are you doing?" Sharpay said as she walked over to Troy, who was just rubbing his hands.

"Oh, uh… I have no idea." He said as ran his hands through his hair. Sharpay giggled a little at his joke.

"Funny. We have so much catching up to do." Sharpay said as she walked to the back of the car to get some more water.

"Yes we do." Troy said quietly as he checked out Sharpay's nicely shaped ass. Sharpay came back with two waters, she tossed one to Troy. He opened his bottle quickly which made it spill some water onto his shirtless chest. Sharpay looked at him admiringly, but soon moved her gaze. _What am I thinking, me liking Troy we just saw each other, _she thought.

"Okay, now let's get to fixing." Troy said as he tossed the water bottle aside. Sharpay came up beside him. She pinched something accidentally with a tweezers , and oil came and squirted her. She screamed. "Oh My God." Troy said as he tried to muffle his laugh. Sharpay looked at him.

"Oh My God. Look at my blouse, this cost $110 dollars. God. Troy do you have any clothes I can wear?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Um yeah, just go upstairs third door on your left." He said as he looked back at Sharpay who was already moving towards the cottage. He was about to turn back when he saw something happen. She was taking off her blouse which she soon did, as she revealed a black lacy bra. He turned back to the car as soon as she closed the cottage door.

o.O.o

Okay Troy said third door on my left. Aha found it. Sharpay thought. She opened the door, which showed the master bedroom just like hers. She went into the bathroom and fixed her hair. She looked around for anything she could wear. She saw something on the floor. She walked towards it and picked it up. _Hmm…A bandana… its big enough. _Sharpay thought. She unhooked her bra and wrapped the bandana around her chest. To her surprise it fit, surprisingly because of her big boobs. She unhooked her heels and went over to the mirror, and checked herself out. 

"Perfect." She said as she winked at her reflection and walked downstairs.

o.O.o

When she came strolling downstairs she saw Troy inside just hanging up on his cell. He looked up and just smiled. "Well, you took your time."

"Of course, I'm a model, that's what I do." She said as she sat down on the loveseat.

"So how's my car?"

"Well lets just say, a car mechanic will be here tomorrow to fix it then you'll be off." He said as he sat in an armchair near Sharpay.

"My car is too hard to handle?" Sharpay said with a smirk. Troy just smirked back, but his eyes lingered to her chest, and right now it was really bad, it was not covering any cleavage. _What the hell is she wearing? Whoa, it is so hot. God she is so sexy…Got to get her, _He thought.

"Okay I admit it your car is really really hard for me to handle." He said. All Sharpay did was smile and walk over to Troy. "What are you doing?" He asked seductively.

"Hmm… I don't know, you tell me." She answered back with the same seductiveness Troy used. Troy smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She sat on his lap facing him. They made out for at least ten more minutes until Troy started down her neck. Sharpay purred into his ear.

Troy was just about to untie the bandana off her chest, but she stopped him. She got off his chest and helped him up. They both smiled and headed up stairs. Troy closed the door behind, when he turned around, he saw Sharpay on his bed sitting down. She patted the part next to her. He smiled and walked towards her. He crawled on top of her and kissed her lips with passion. He quickly made his hands up her skirt and up the bandana. She moaned into his lips. _Whoa no underwear…niccceee, _he thought. He slipped two more fingers into her, she moaned even more. He removed his lips from hers. He quickened his pace, she moved her hips to the pace of his thumps. "Oohh… you are so wet for me, do you like that?" Troy said, as Sharpay merely nodded.

"Ooohhh…" She moaned. He smiled. He took his hands out of her skirt and the bandana. She sat up. She took his shoulders and flipped them over.

"I'm on top now." She said seductively in his ear. She licked his ear to his lips. She moved her hand towards his pants zipper. She unzipped his pants and took them off of him. She massaged his crotch through his boxers. She heard him moan in delight. She smiled. She sat on top of him again. He sat up. She untied the bandana and it fell to his lap. Sharpay got Troy's hands and moved them up to her chest. He quickly groped them. She moaned with delight over and over as he groped her breasts for a few more minutes. Troy slid his boxers off and put the condom on. He rid the skirt up to her stomach. Troy sat on the bed and put Sharpay onto his lap. She was facing him. He thrust her up and down in his lap. Her moans growing as his penis went deeper into her. He stopped and she moved up towards the bed more, she laid down, breathing slowly, but soon her breaths turned to moans of delight, when she looked up and saw Troy licking her clit. She fell back towards the pillows.

Troy started licking her clit first but soon he started pushing his tongue into her. _God… She tastes so much better than anyone I've ever done, _Troy thought. He knew the way to curl his tongue inside and lick her. She moaned more out of pleasure each and every time. He licked her one more time before heading up to her chest. She was pushing her boobs to him. He growled. She giggled at his delight. He cupped one boob into his mouth. Sucking at first then started nibbling. Hearing her moan and groan was all he wanted to hear.

Troy rubbed the nipple softly and carelessly bringing pleasure to both himself and Sharpay. Sharpay looked up and tried not to moan but her body got the best of her.

"Ooo…Troy, that feels sooo good." She said as she moaned. Troy smiled and stopped what he was doing . He stood on his knees, and Sharpay followed in suit. Troy caressed her cheek and looked at her. She smiled softly at him. Troy laid her down on the bed. He caressed her thigh and lightly kissed it. Sharpay giggled into her golden curls. Troy moved himself to her entrance. He looked over at her she was twirling her index finger around her curls. She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and bent down and planted a passionate kiss on her sweet lips. She responded as quickly as he thrust into her. She gasped into his mouth and pulled away and he pulled out and thrust in again, just as quickly as before.

Troy lifted her leg so he could get better access and which he did. He threw his head back strained not to cum until she did.

"Troy…faster!" Sharpay exclaimed as she bit her lip and clutched the sheets.

Troy didn't know how it was possible but he quickened his pace. Sharpay leaned up against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms around his shoulders, Troy's arms holding tightly around her waist. "Sharpay…" Troy whispered.

She threw her head back as she reached her climax. "Troy…!"

Troy thrust in a few more times. "Sharpay…!"

"I'm gonna come!" She said as she scratched his back.

Troy looked at her a kissed her passionately before thrusting back into her,

"Cum for me, baby." He said.

With one last thrust, they both collapsed onto the bed, out of breathe. Sharpay turned on her side. Troy pulled the blanket out from under her toned legs and voer his and her bodies with it before placing his arm around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder.

* * *

NOT THE DEMO! THE ACTUAL ENDIGN . i would never leave the story without an endign that would be horrible 


End file.
